Hawk Moth/Gallery
Images and videos of the supervillain called Hawk Moth from the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir franchise. Gallery Images Hawk Moth Render 2.png|Hawk Moth Hawk_Moth_Miraculous_Ladybug.png 550168FC-24EC-429F-9C8F-21446953851E.png|Gabriel Agreste; Hawk Moth's alter ego. The_Collector_temporary_Infobox_Image.png|The Collector; Hawk Moth's akumatized form. Scarlet_hawk_moth.png|Scarlet Moth. Scarlet_Moth_Square.png Moth Miraculous.png|The Moth Miraculous that imbues Hawk Moth with all of his powers. Photo Moth Miraculous.png|A photograph of Mrs. Agreste kept in the Moth Miraculous under Hawk Moth's ownership. Hawk_moth's_Scepter.png|Hawk Moth's Cane Hawk Moth Silohette.png|Hawk Moth, unmasked and in silhouette. Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug Beginning.gif|Hawk Moth ready to create a supervillain. Hawk Moth Akuma butterfly.gif|Hawk Moth turning a butterfly into an akuma. Hawk Moth Persuasion.gif|Hawk Moth communicating with those under his influence. Hawk Moth Telepathy.gif|Hawk Moth telepathically communicating with Dark Cupid. Volpina Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|An illusion of Hawk Moth made by Volpina to distract Ladybug and Cat Noir. tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o5_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o4_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o3_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o2_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o1_r1_500.gif MP Hawk Moth swearing revenge.jpg MP_Hawk_Moth_giving_orders.jpg SW_Hawk_Moth_wants_action.jpg images (33)-0.jpg images (32)-0.jpg images (31)-0.jpg Images (23)-0.jpg TK_Hawk_Moth_do_not_fail_me.png Images (30)-0.jpg TK_Hawk_Moth_very_excited.png TB_Hawk_Moth_Miraculous.jpg OR1-(37).png Download_(61)-1.jpg|An image of Hawk Moth created by a swarm of akumas. SS_(205).png|Gabriel refusing to participate in The Challenge. SS_(639).png|Adrien trying to warn his father about Simon Says. SS_(712).png|Gabriel and Ladybug looking at Adrien's photos. SS_(883).png|Gabriel looking at his wife's portrait. Mama_Agreste.gif HawkMothOrderingSimon.gif|Hawk Moth advising Simon Says not to go after Gabriel Agreste. SS_(1115).png|Gabriel kidnapped by Simon Says. 3faead44fded190ec49b2b6a54e564895e1f5caa_hq.gif|Gabriel mind controlled into thinking he's a butterfly. C362e52e10c0c20ec9b98bf8398edbfd367e3412_hq.jpg|Gabriel suspicious after Cat Noir and Ladybug leave. Images_(62).jpg|Gabriel noticing Adrien's ring. SS_(1531).png TPT_(446).png|Hawk Moth ordering Puppeteer to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. VP_(732).png TC_(103).png|Gabriel asking Adrien why he took the Miraculous Spellbook. TC_(233).png Gabriel_is_Hawk_Moth.png|Hawk Moth revealing his identity for the first time. TC_(286).png|Gabriel temporarily renouncing Nooroo. Gabriel_Akumatization.png|Gabriel prepares to akumatize himself. TC_(295).png Gabriel_Agreste_as_the_Collector.png|Gabriel Agreste akumatizes himself as The Collector. Miraculousladybug-21.jpg NathalieSketch.jpg|Collector capturing Nathalie in a sketch. TC_(401).png|Collector confronting Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug-s2ep12_recap.jpg|Collector capturing Cat Noir's staff. Collector_Captures_Cat_Noir's_Staff.png|The Collector captures Cat Noir's staff. TC_(552).png|Gabriel de-akumatized. TC_(559).png|Gabriel faking amnesia towards his actions as The Collector. Gabriel_Agreste_Evil_Grin.png|Gabriel's evil grin. 90df8b2f6777ca7eb02441be5f02981fbd47bf1e_hq.jpg|Gabriel amused by Ladybug's claim that she and Cat Noir must keep their identities secret. PQ_(262).png|Hawk Moth telling Prime Queen to get him Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. HawkMothNotPleased.jpg|Hawk Moth reacting to Befana asking him to say "the magic word". Tumblr_oyu68vlatq1uk5znao7_r1_540.gif|Hawk Moth betrayed by Robostus. Hawk Moth Swordstick.png|Hawk Moth's cane is revealed to be a swordstick. Hawk_Moth_Fights.png|Hawk Moth fights his own security system. Tumblr_oyu68vlatq1uk5znao5_r1_500.gif Hawk Moth Tired.png|Hawk Moth exhausted after fighting off his security system. Hawk_Moth_Surprised.png|Hawk Moth surprised by Adrien's bodyguard having his negative emotions vanished from seeing Adrien. images (47).jpg|Hawk Moth twitching upon accidentally akumatizing August instead of Adrien's bodyguard. GT_(561).png images (48).jpg GT_(576).png Hawk Moth Villainous Breakdown.png|Hawk Moth's raging at Gigantitan for not following his orders. Tumblr_p01jsqt28d1rpbjwzo1_540.gif DPsbZqyVwAAPt0b.jpg GT_(974).png 821c8a2fd14d38603a7bd639146c4361f8d114f3r1-1334-750v2_hq.jpg|Hawk Moth believing he has finally acquired the Miraculouses. 1517951151_77.jpg|Hawk Moth realizing the Miraculouses are fake. C361c979314e019a7db152e261887126.jpg|Hawk Moth enraged upon realizing Ladybug tricked him. Hawk_Moth_Destroy.png|Hawk Moth orders Dark Owl to destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir after being fooled by the fake Miraculouses. GL_(377).png|Hawk Moth sensing André's sadness. HawkMothKnowsAbouttheMiraculouses.jpg|Hawk Moth realizing that there are other Miraculouses in Paris upon seeing Rena Rouge. Hawk Moth Thanks Ladybug.png|Hawk Moth thanking Ladybug for confirming his suspicions of other Miraculouses and their Guardian. GZ (293).png HMTS_(8).png|Gabriel begins his transformation into Hawk Moth. HMTS_(26).png|Hawk Moth's evil grin during his transformation sequence. HMTS_(40).png|Hawk Moth's pose after transforming. Hawk_Moth_transforming.gif|Hawk Moth transforming. Hawk Moth Horrified.png|Hawk Moth horrified at Adrien jumping away from Gorizilla. Hawk Moth Concern.png|Hawk Moth showing concern for Adrien. Gabriel Agreste Smile.png 6f68dcea9bdd624609d848bc03486a53103cf60dr1-1334-750v2_hq.jpg|Gabriel watching Solitude with his son. CH_(95).png|Gabriel listening to Adrien playing piano. CH_(1039).png|Gabriel telling his son he can join his friends at the music festival. HawkMothEnvironment.jpg|"With every new environment comes a new set of rules, Ladybug." HawkMothEnvironment2.jpg|"You won't be able to win this time..." HawkMothEnvironment3.jpg|"...Ladybugs can't breath underwater!" HawkMothSyren.jpg|"Syren, are you going to let Ladybug steal your prince away from you?" HawkMothShock.jpg|Hawk Moth shocked upon seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir's new underwater powers. HawkMothCommand.jpg|"Syren! There's too many fish in the sea. Take their Miraculous away before they take your merman away in their nets!" GabrielQuestion.jpg|Gabriel asking Nooroo how he can obtain new powers. Gabriel_is_an_Idiot.jpg|"Don't treat me like an idiot!" GabrielQuestioning.jpg|"Ladybug and Cat Noir have new powers, how did they do it?!" GabrielPowers.jpg|Gabriel declaring that he will find the Guardian of the Miraculouses and gain new powers. SB (80).png SB (81).png SB (87).png SB (97).png SB (94).png SB (101).png SB (874).png SB (878).png Sandboy_-_Ending_Card.png|Gabriel/Hawk Moth on the endcard of "Sandboy". GabrielTVTime.jpg|Gabriel watching Nadja Chamack's broadcast on his fashion week. GabrielGlare.jpg GabrielOffButton.jpg GabrielCellPhone.jpg|Gabriel about to reject Audrey's call. GabrielintheBasement.jpg|Gabriel speaking to his wife. GabrielConfident.jpg|Gabriel expressing confidence in akumatizing Audrey. GabrielandEmilie.jpg|Gabriel with Emilie. Hawk_Moth_Horrified_02.png|Hawk Moth horrified at seeing Adrien being turned into a gold statue by Style Queen. HawkMothOrderingStyleQueen.jpg|Hawk Moth ordering Style Queen to focus on getting the Miraculouses after she turns Adrien into a statue. GabrielTalking.jpg GabrielTalking2.jpg|"If only I could tell Adrien why I'm doing this..." GabrielLooking.jpg|"...He would understand." Scheming_to_Akumatize_Queen_Bee.png|Gabriel scheming to akumatize Chloé while she's Queen Bee. D5dcb7c8-c748-4d55-a9ce-2b00040c6310.png GabrielOutside.jpg|Gabriel approached by Nathalie. GabrielSpying.jpg|Gabriel spying on Lila. HawkMothPlan.jpg|Gabriel claiming his plan is in motion. GabeInterview1.jpg|Gabriel being interviewed by Nadia Chamack. GabeInterview2.jpg GabeInterview3.jpg GabeInterview4.jpg GabeInterview5.jpg GabeInterview6.jpg|Gabriel deliberately insulting Volpina in order to aggravate Lila. GabrielSmile.jpg|Gabriel sensing Lila's rage. GabrielTablet.jpg|Gabriel handing Nathalie his tablet. HawkMothandNathalie.jpg|Hawk Moth about to akumatize Nathalie. HawkMothCatalystCreation.jpg|Hawk Moth akumatizing Nathalie into Catalyst. HawkMothEmpowerment.jpg|Catalyst empowering Hawk Moth. HawkMothRed.jpg|Hawk Moth transformed into Scarlet Moth. HawkMothRedder.jpg HawkMothReddest.jpg|Scarlet Moth unleashing his Scarlet Akumas. HawkMothOrders.jpg|Scarlet Moth ordering his army to come to him. HawkMothOrders2.jpg|Hawk Moth ordering Vanisher to track Ladybug to the Guardian. HawkAngry.jpg HawkShock.jpg|Scarlet Moth realizing that he has lost contact with Vanisher. HawkSneer.jpg HawkConfidence.jpg|Scarlet Moth confident that Ladybug won't be able to figure out the rest of his plan. HawkMothDescending.jpg|Scarlet Moth descending on the Eiffel Tower. HawkMoth'sArmy.jpg|Scarlet Moth greeting his army. HawkMothContact.jpg|Scarlet Moth contacted by Catalyst. HawkMothUltimatum.jpg|Hawk Moth broadcasting to Paris about his oncoming victory. Scarlet_Moth_Mad.jpg|Scarlet Moth enraged after Ladybug and Cat Noir survive his trap. Scarlet_Hologram.jpg|Scarlet Moth's hologram trying to convince Ladybug and Cat Noir that his wish will be beneficial. Volpina_and_Scarlet_Moth.png|Volpina controlling an illusion of Scarlet Moth. Scarlet_Moth_Watching.png|Scarlet Moth watching as Ladybug and Cat Noir are being fooled by Volpina. SneakyScarletMoth.png|Scarlet Moth trying to sneak up on Ladybug and Cat Noir. ScarletMothRage.jpg|Scarlet Moth enraged after his ploy to akumatize Ladybug and Cat Noir fails. No_More_Scarlet_Moth.jpg|Hawk Moth returned to normal. HawkMothSnarl.jpg|"Alright, kids..." Let's_Get_Ready_to_Rumble.jpg|"...Watch what a man who's got nothing to lose can do!" HawkMothPre-Fight.jpg HawkMothFights.jpg HawkMothFights2.jpg HawkMothWins5.jpg|"You're never going to win. Not today, or any other day!" HawkMothWins4.jpg HawkMothWins3.jpg|"You're still so green, young superheroes...." HawkMothWins2.jpg HawkMothWins.jpg|"...You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers!" HawkMothGetsSmacked.jpg|Hawk Moth hit by Carapace's shield. HawkMothNetted.jpg|Hawk Moth shocked at being trapped by Ladybug's yo-yo string. Mayura_-_Infobox_Image.png|Hawk Moth surrounded by the heroes. Hawk_Moth_Mayura'd.jpg|Hawk Moth contacted by Mayura. Hawk_Moth_Shook.png|Hawk Moth horrified with Nathalie using the Peacock Miraculous. HawkMothKneeling.jpg|Hawk Moth kneeling in despair as Mayura uses her powers on him. Big_Bad_Moth.png|Hawk Moth's Sentimonster. HawkMothEscape.jpg|Hawk Moth escaping from the heroes. HawkMothEscape2.jpg File:Gabriel_Escaping.png|Gabriel after detransforming. GabrielEscape2.jpg NathalieandGabriel.jpg|Gabriel showing gratitude towards Nathalie. BetterChameleon_-_Ending_Card.png|Hawk Moth on the end card of "Chameleon". HawkMothScreaming.jpg|Hawk Moth screaming as Christmaster is defeated. Kind_Agreste.jpg|Gabriel helping Tomoe Tsurugi onto the Startrain. GabrielParenting.jpg|Gabriel declaring that he doesn't want his son to be influenced by his friends and that he will decide what's best for him. GabrielandLila.jpg|Lila and Gabriel allying with each other. Oni-ChanEndCard.jpg|Gabriel on the end card of "Oni-Chan". MiraculerEndCard.jpg|Hawk Moth on the end card of "Miraculer". HawkMoth'sRealization.jpg|Hawk Moth despairing after realizing he will lose the Moth Miraculous in the future. Hawk Moth and Chloé.jpg|Hawk Moth meeting with Chloé Bourgeois. Hawk Moth & Pollen.jpg Gabriel_Agreste_Paris_magazine.jpg|Gabriel on a magazine cover 51AHa6p9mgL.jpg Season_2_Villain_Shadows.png|Hawk Moth in promotional art for Season 2. The_Collector_Promotional_Artwork.jpg|Collector on promotional art for his titular episode. Heroes'_Day_Promotional_Artwork.jpg|Scarlet Moth on the official "Heroes' Day" poster. Heroes_Day_Poster_(long).png The_Collector_White_BG_Concept_Art.jpg|A concept art of The Collector. Allocine_Artwork_The_Collector.jpg|Collector concept art. The_Heroes'_Day_3.jpg|The Collector in "Heroes' Day" concept art. FCB 2017 LBCN.jpg|Hawk Moth on the cover of Miraculous Adventures #1. Images (25).jpg images (29)-0.jpg Miraculous Adventures Issue 3 Cover 1.jpg|Hawk Moth on the cover of Miraculous Adventures #3. 6338478-01.jpg Tumblr ma6y876MIK1qmdwd8.jpg|Hawk Moth as he appeared in the Ladybug PV. Download (33).jpg|PV Hawk Moth with The Mime. Images (21)-0.jpg Hawk_Moth_-_Second_Version_Concept_Art.jpg|A concept art. Hawk_Moth_and_Crew_Concept_Art.png Ladybug and Cat Noir with new Teams and Villians.jpg FT (281).png Duusu, Nooroo, Nathalie and Gabriel.png Nathalie, Gabriel and Duusu.png Duusu, Gabriel and Nooroo.png Videos MIRACULOUS �� AKUMATIZED COMPILATION �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� Origins - Part 1 �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� Stoneheart - Origins Part 2 �� Ladybug and Cat Noir The umbrella scene Miraculous Ladybug - THE MIME Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� Volpina - Akumatized �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� Despair Bear - Akumatized �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� Gigantitan - Akumatized �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� HAWK MOTH TRANSFORMATION �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous Ladybug Ladybug vs Hawk Moth Disney Channel UK Category:Galleries